Transformers DXD
by Ironbird53
Summary: There's more than meets the eye behind Kuoh Academy. In a world of Devils and Angels, a species most revered enters the equation! Meet the Autobots, noble warriors stranded by exodus from their home. They too, assimilate into the human world. But their enemies, the Decepticons, aren't far behind! When their war begins anew, will Earth be able to survive the conflict?


**Hi! This is just a small One-Shot I came up with when writing. I've been planning on making a Transformers Highschool DXD crossover for a while now, so, I'll throw this out there and see what people think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Highschool DXD.**

**In an unexpected encounter, Cliffjumper and Koneko are left trapped with a dwindling chance of survival. But their close proximity present an opportunity that neither thought possible.**

**Meanwhile...**

**While Issei searches a collapsed cave in the hopes of locating his missing allies, he stumbles across a certain someone he'd never thought he'd make eye contact with...**

* * *

Issei clawed his way through the rubble and debris.

"C'mon, c'mon c'mon..." He muttered frantically.

How did a simple cave exploration turn into this!? What happened? Who? When? Where-actually, they were in a cave-Why?

Issei's life had taken a turn from hectic to insane as of a very short time ago.

* * *

_Less than an hour ago..._

"You really think there's Energon here? The cave's got nothing but dust n' rock!" Complained Issei.

"_This_ is why I didn't want you coming with us, you do nothing but complain!" Snapped Cliffjumper.

(Cliffjumper/Bumblebee Movie. His human form caucasian being with blue eyes and white hair, standing at 5'9.)

The trio of Koneko, Cliffjumper, and Issei had been sent by Optimus on a mission to explore a potential Energon mine. Optimus personally urged Issei to go on this mission, much to the reluctance of both Cliffjumper and Issei. Even though Issei protested, Optimus used his authority as Issei's teacher to win the argument.

Issei hated it when adults did that.

"You think I _wanna_ be here? Optimus made me go!"

"You're absolutely useless! You wouldn't know Raw Energon if you got stabbed by it!"

"At least _I_ can do basic math!"

"Don't even go there!"

"I already went there!"

"At least _I'm_ not a big loser who thinks about nothing but whatever 'boobs' are!"

"How dare you mock boobs!"

"Girls...dig me! And think I'm...hot!"

"You don't even know what half of that actually means!"

"Shut up! I do so!"

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"You wanna die?! I can make that happen!"

"_I'm_ the Red Dragon Emperor, I'd like to see you try!"

"Shut up." Koneko mumbled with disinterest.

Cliffjumper suddenly did as he was told, his face froze with an attentive and serious look in his eyes. Issei stopped talking simply out of confusion. Cliffjumper put up his index finger, and listened to the ambiance of the cave. He looked around as she then moved cautiously.

Someone else was in the cave with them.

Cliffjumper's entire left forearm then changed from an armored wrist to a Riot Cannon. He tip-toed over to a wall, with an opening a few feet away. He leaned against it as he carefully and silently moved along.

Issei and Koneko then did the same, following Cliffjumper's lead.

Cliffjumper held up his fist, and slowly leaned forward to glance a peak at the cavern's opening.

What he saw inside were the two people in the universe Cliffjumper never wanted to be in such close proximity to.

Megatron and Starscream.

(Megatron/Stealth Bomber G1 colors. Standing at 6'2 with gray hair and dark purple eyes. Starscream/Fall of Cybertron. Standing at 6'1 with maroon eyes and black hair with gray streaks.)

"W-Wait Lord Megatron!"

"You dare lie to me!? This mine was supposedly stripped clean...YET THERE IS STILL ENERGON WITHIN ITS VEINS!" Roared Megatron as he rammed his fist into the cavern wall, and pulled out a large chunk of raw Energon. He displayed it to Starscream for a few seconds before crushing it in his palm.

"I-I can explain!"

"I know full well! You were trying to take more Energon for yourself! For your own, petty designs!"

The towering Decepticon leader loomed over Starscream, ready to brutally murder the cowering Seeker where he trembled.

In his cowering, Starscream looked past Megatron for any signs of escape.

And then he saw Cliffjumper's eye watching them.

"Lord Megatron! Autobots!"

Megatron reared his head, finding the source of Starscream's frantic blubbering. Having an Autobot watch like a camera was quite annoying, like grovelling as Megatron disciplined his own ranks was irritating.

It simply drove the tyrant mad.

"As much as I direct anger at Starscream," Growled Megatron, "I DESPISE COWERING AUTOBOTS EVEN MORE SO!"

Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon, and aimed right at the wall.

Cliffjumper reacted in the span of nanoseconds, snatching both Koneko and Issei and practically picking them up and throwing them. The walls exploded to dust as Cliffjumper narrowly jumped back in time.

If he survived this, he was _so_ going to...Do something. He'd yet to decide on what.

Megatron marched forward, with a murderous scowl on his face.

Scratch that. Cliffjumper was _so_ dead.

"Time to go, guys!" Said Cliffjumper as he got and raced to the others, picking them up and carrying them under his arms. He ran and ran at top speed without dropping either person. Normally, he'd change modes and drive them to safety.

But sadly, he was already running and had no space to change.

Megatron was already angry enough as it was. But he always had time to kill an Autobot.

He raised his Fusion Cannon, readying a very dangerous attack.

**"PLANET BUSTER!"**

Planet Buster was a special attack with the Fusion Cannon. This attack fired a round that, when allowed to charge, could become 500% more powerful than the normal blast.

This, in turn, brought the entire cavern down upon them all.

Starscream turned and changed to jet mode, quickly flying as far as he could without crashing. When the Planet Buster went off, he was sent into a tailspin.

Cliffjumper could feel the power surging behind him, and quickly threw Issei like a baseball.

He didn't have enough time to throw Koneko.

The attack missed Cliffjumper, but connected with the ground just in front of him.

That was the last anyone saw before nothing but pitch-black darkness.

* * *

Koneko felt as thought she'd been napping for a while.

She could feel her surroundings. It was dark, dusty, and very hot. She was lying on the cold, stone ground. She opened her eyes as as she sat up, and recounted the events of the last hour. The vivid memories hit her like bricks as they flooded in.

"Cliffjumper?" She said, her voice shifting from bored to concerned.

"So, you _can_ make more than one pitch." Observed the red robot.

"Where are we?"

"The cave went down on us, don't worry, I made sure it wouldn't crush us. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Yes. You?" Koneko said as she finally turned around to face Cliffjumper...

...Who was currently holding up the entire ceiling.

"Peachy." He replied.

Koneko had never seen Cliffjumper actually use his upper-limits. She'd expect Bulkhead to have the strength to lift something like that, but not Cliffjumper. It was impressive for someone his size. Even if he was Cybertronian, his "human" appearance made everyone underestimate him.

Perhaps it was fate that they met.

They'd have to find a way out.

"I'll start clearing out rocks." Koneko stated. She then began to pick up rocks with her Rook's Strength, making the task as though she were lifting cardboard boxes. Sure they had a little weight, even with her strength, but nothing was too heavy for the first-year to handle.

She'd make quick work of this.

But as she kept digging, and digging, and digging, she began to realize the task was a little more than she thought.

Yeah, they would be here a while...

* * *

Starscream finally clawed and scraped his way out of the collapsed cave.

"At last!" He cried, "I'm free!"

Starscream had gotten to his feet as he basked in the Earthen Sunlight. At long last! And what cruel yet perfect irony! Megatron finally meeting his doom, by his own hand! The throne of Decepticon Leadership was finally his to sit in!

It was the greatest day of his life!

"It's mine!" He chanted, "ALL MINE! ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"

He laughed and laughed, throwing his head back in both satisfaction and therapeutic uproar.

And then, the truth had found him.

"But...Megatron and I only know of the truth. If I return without him..."

Foresight became the Seeker's burden as he began to look forward.

He screamed with rage.

"DAMN YOU!" He shrieked, "DAMN YOU, MEGATRON!"

Starscream then turned back to the cave, and began to dig in.

This was his only chance to survive his return. If he returned, people would ask questions. They all knew of his cunning, and most of all, his silver tongue. They'd have him tried and executed for treason! But, if he found Megatron...Perhaps he could earn favor and forgiveness.

He dug and dug eagerly. The sooner, the better his chance to live on would be.

* * *

Issei hacked and coughed as he shifted upright.

The cave collapsed around him. Neither Cliffjumper or Koneko in sight.

Was this the power of Megatron?

Ever since their first encounter with the evil tyrant, Issei had asked about Megatron to Optimus. Each time, he'd gotten stories of their epic clashes, both fighting to a stalemate, or to have fate intervene and save them, only for them to fight another day.

And there were many times like those.

Even so, it felt like Optimus knew much, much more than he let on. When Issei confronted him on the matter, Optimus said, _"Of course I know more. I knew Megatron when he was the polar opposite of himself."_ He'd pause, _"Those days are long gone. I do not wish to speak of them."_

Issei quickly understood that, when Optimus would willingly withhold something, it was best not to chase the topic.

Megatron's power, despite having seen it already, was simply too much for Issei to comprehend.

This was no time to sit and wait, he had to save Koneko! And...Maybe Cliffjumper as well. But Koneko came first!

**"Boosted Gear!"**

The boy's left arm changed into a massive, red gauntlet, adorned with emerald gems. He then proceeded to punch, claw, and dig into any random rock face, trying to find any sign of either teammate. Everyone would kill him if he came back with nothing.

What would Optimus do in this situation?

In times like these, Issei eventually started turning to Optimus's wisdom. Ever since the Autobot Commander became his teacher, Issei had found more and more that he was gradually looking to the Prime's advice not only in the classroom, but the lessons he gave in his stories of the War for Cybertron.

After some time of disappointing results, or lack thereof, Issei gave up trying to dig with his hands.

"How'm I sposta find Koneko _or_ Cliffjumper in all of this!?" He complained.

He then heard metal banging across the room.

He whipped his head over to the source, and found what he was looking for.

Was that a drill? Was it a space-robot-drill the Decepticons used to find Energon? It certainly _looked _like it. It was pointy and spiky, so Issei was right to assume that it was some sort of alien drill, right?

One way to find out.

* * *

Cliffjumper had impressive stamina.

Despite not actually counting, Koneko could tell he'd been holding up the ceiling for a very long time.

There was still no telling when he'd give out.

She needed to work faster.

Koneko breathed heavily, the long and draining work of moving rubble was getting to her.

It was then that she realized it was getting harder to breath.

"Koneko?" Inquired Cliffjumper, noticing something was afflicting his partner. Koneko sat down, and began to breath frantically.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Koneko, listen." Said Cliffjumper, "There's not much fresh air in here. The more you breath, the less air you'll have. You need to slow down."

"I...I can...eep going." She mumbled.

"No, you can't."

"We're gonna...suffocate."

"No _we're_ not."

Koneko turned, as though to ask Cliffjumper what he was saying.

"I'm Cybertronian. I don't breath."

Koneko's breathing was slowing down. She finally gave up moving debris, and simply sat down to rest up and preserve what little air she had. Cliffjumper guessed that she'd have...About a few minutes, at best.

Then again, Cliffjumper was horrible at math.

If only Issei didn't remind him of that.

* * *

Issei had spent about a minute trying to get the drill turned on.

Why didn't Decepticons leave a user-manual with the thing? Or, right, they were all drones. It was in their programming to know everything.

Issei fiddled with almost every inch of what he assumed was a computer monitor. Finally he smashed his fist into a...space-robot-alien keyboard-thing.

Suddenly, it booted up.

So that's how it worked! All he had to do was give the rig a good ol' kick!

Time to find the others.

Issei grabbed two levers, and pushed. This sent the drill awry.

Okay, Decepticons needed to put instructions on these things.

Issei finally regained control of the device, as he then began to fiddle with everything again to try and get the drill to start spinning. After what seemed like even more minutes, Issei finally pressed the correct button. The drill then began to slowly rotate, until it sped up to optimal power.

"Now we're cookin' with gas!" He declared triumphantly.

Oddly enough, the controls were easier than Issei for thought. Punch to go forward, pull to go back, punch left to go right, punch right to go left, and release to stop.

How user-friendly!

Issei then punched with both fists, and began to tear into the Earth like paper mache.

But what he found, he was not expecting nor wanting.

* * *

Cliffjumper's audio sensors had been set to highest sensitivity.

If he couldn't see, he needed to listen.

He then heard the sound of heavy machinery doing...something.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Sounds like...A drill..." Said Koneko, doing her best to hold her breath for as long as she could.

"It might be Issei! We gotta get his attention!"

"But...How?"

"I got an idea!" Said Cliffjumper, "Grab something and bash it against my foot. The sound waves will bounce around. In an enclosed space, it'll be louder."

Koneko stumbled over to a medium-sized rock, and picked it up with both hands. She then weakly hauled it over to Cliffjumper, and prepared to smash it against his foot. But, she simply held it in the air, and paused.

"I don't wanna...Hurt you..." She protested.

"I don't think you can tell, but I'm tougher than I look."

"Okay..."

Koneko then brought down the rock against Cliffjumper's boot. The Autobot winced, trying to mask the fact that his foot was in absolute pain from being crushed by Koneko's sheer strength. He muscled through it, for Koneko's sake.

As Cliffjumper predicted, the banging echoed throughout the room, with the greatest volume.

Koneko pressed on, banging the rock against Cliffjumper's foot. Cliffjumper didn't want to consider whether the rock would break first, or his foot. It then hit him that in having Koneko do this, she was using up more air.

This had just become an all-or-nothing gambit.

_"C'mon Issei, I can't hold up the roof forever..."_

* * *

Issei drilled into the rock, hoping to find his teammates.

He was roughly ahead of them, so they should be close by, right?

Then again...That "Planet Buster" was powerful.

The drill-monitor thing gave him directions to a life-form currently in front of him.

Maybe it was Koneko, or Cliffjumper.

He crossed his fingers, and dug in.

After burrowing to a reasonable stop, Issei pulled the drill out. He then hopped out of the open cabin, and walked up to see what he dug up. Wow, this was honestly quite easier than he thought it was going to be-!

Issei saw the one face he never thought he'd see up close.

Megatron's face was the only thing in the opening, the rest of him was trapped under rock and dirt. He struggled, trying to break free of his current predicament. It was then that he finally took notice of Issei standing in front of him.

"I suppose helping those...less fortunate, would be...completely out of the question." He spoke plainly.

Issei was simply gawking. He was in close proximity to one of the worst people he could ever be near. Sure, Megatron was currently trapped, but considering how easily he destroyed the cave before...

Issei didn't want to think of what Megatron was capable of, even if he was trapped.

"If that is the case," Suggested Megatron, "You be wise to finish me here and now. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity."

Issei clenched his armored fist, seeing the logic behind Megatron's words.

The evil tyrant robot was right! This guy was the Decepticon Leader, right? If he killed him, that would give the Autobots a better chance to fight!

"You're the famed 'Red Dragon Emperor,' are you not?" Observed Megatron, "With your seemingly limitless power, you could turn me to ash on a whim if you so much as felt like it."

"Y-Yeah, that's right!"

"Well, here I am, disabled and vulnerable. So why do you hesitate?"

Good question, why was Issei not taking advantage?

Issei was weighing every possible outcome he could think of. It was clearly so simple, however. If he killed Megatron, the tide of war would turn in favor of the Autobots. If he let Megatron live, they'd be stuck in their war for much, much longer.

It was an easy choice, really.

So why was it so hard to execute it?

* * *

Koneko was beginning to give up on the rock banging.

It had been too long and she felt too tired to keep going.

She set down the rock, and fell back into a sitting position, tired and suffocating. She had to hold her breath more, if she wanted enough air to last just a little longer. For now, it seemed as though nothing else could go wrong.

Suddenly, Cliffjumper's body made a pop and began to hiss.

"W-What was that?" Said Koneko.

"Nothing." Cliffjumper piped up, as though he were hiding something.

He then winced, and his arms were beginning to noticeably tremble. He was clearly in pain, and it didn't take a scientist to figure out why.

"Cliffjumper, what's wrong?"

"My arms," He said, finally admitting to the problem, "They're starting to give out."

The situation had quickly turned from worse...

...to worst case scenario.

* * *

Issei was thinking long and hard.

Why wouldn't he just get it over with? The chance to finally help end the war was sitting right in front of him!

"Well?" Dared Megatron, "What are you waiting for? Think of the glory! You'd be honored as a hero! This is your chance to finally get rid of the problems you have with Cybertronians! All you need to do is seize it with both hands!"

Megatron's words were unsettling Issei even further.

"Optimus would be so proud of you."

Issei blinked as he began to process the bold statement.

He really would, wouldn't he? Optimus would be so proud that Issei had managed to help him win the war. It seemed so obvious, a little too obvious. By killing his worst enemy, Issei would win the favor of Optimus, and...

...And then what?

What would Optimus do?

Would Optimus really be proud of Issei? There was still so much about Optimus's connection to Megatron Issei had yet to discover. Besides, Optimus had never showed true hatred of Megatron.

Would Optimus strike down a foe while he's unable to stand back up?

"No, he wouldn't."

Megatron seemed taken aback.

"Come again?"

"He wouldn't be proud of me! Optimus would _never_ kick a guy who's already on the floor! Even if I take you down, he wouldn't be proud that I'd do this!"

Megatron chuckled, as though Issei told him a funny joke.

"Clearly, Optimus has lied to you. Optimus would do the same!"

"No, he wouldn't! Not like this."

Issei turned away, refusing to let his opponent goad him.

"Never like this."

"The point stands," Affirmed Megatron, "There is still so much Optimus has kept hidden from you. You'd be wise to be wary of him."

Issei simply forced himself to walk away, and left Megatron to his own devices.

* * *

Koneko felt like death.

She was on the verge of passing out, from oxygen deprivation. She blinked and became disoriented and dazed.

"Stay with me, Koneko!" Ordered Cliffjumper.

"Cliff..." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, we'll make it." He reassured.

"If we...Don't..."

"We'll make it."

"I just...Wanna tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell...You..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I think I lo..."

Cliffjumper waited for her to finish, but heard her pause. His arms were buckling, and Cliffjumper was about to go into a frenzy. Why won't Koneko talk? Was she out cold? Was she dead? How much air was left? Would someone actually get to them in time?

Thankfully, He didn't have to panic for long.

The sounds of digging could be heard from the wall Cliffjumper was facing.

Was that Issei? It had to be!

Unfortunately for Cliffjumper, his hopes were sorely misplaced.

"Lord Megatron! I could hear your calls for assistance!" Called Starscream as he broke through the rubble.

Starscream then realized he'd stumbled upon not Megatron, but Cliffjumper and Koneko instead.

He paused. A very unsettling grin crept up on the Seeker's face.

Starscream busted into the cavern, the wall collapsing behind him, sealing him in.

"Koneko, get behind me, now!" Ordered the Autobot.

Starscream crouched in order to fit in the room, seeing as Cliffjumper was smaller than him.

Koneko, finally able to breath a little more, quickly did as she was told. Normally, she'd be able to pick him up and throw the Seeker. But now, She was still too feeble to go toe-to-toe with Starscream.

"Well, well, well." Taunted Starscream, "If it isn't Cliffjumper and his precious organic pet! My, you seem to have your hands full, Autobot!"

"Leave Koneko alone, Starscream." Warned Cliffjumper, "I can still whip you, even like this!"

"Big talk, Mini-bot."

Koneko was trying to recover, so she could wipe Starscream's condescending grin off his face. She had to keep away, however. Starscream followed teasingly as they began to race around Cliffjumper, keeping the Autobot between them.

"Don't push me, Starscream!" Threatened Cliffjumper.

"Pah! You're in no position to make demands of me!"

Koneko was beginning to use up the rest of the fresh air, and slowed down. Starscream caught up, and reached for her.

Cliffjumper delivered a devastating kick to the Seeker's torso in retribution.

Unfortunately, using his leg dangerously shifted weight, and put Cliffjumper under even more stress. His arms would give out any moment at this point.

Starscream picked himself up, furious with Cliffjumper.

"That's it, Autobot!" He growled, "Now I'll-!"

"What? You'll what? You want me to bring the roof down on all of us?"

Starscream simply changed his arm into a Throwback Blaster.

"You know what?" Said Cliffjumper, "I'll make this a little easier on us both."

The red Autobot then activated both of his shoulder-mounted missile launchers.

"Blast me, the roof comes down. On top of that, I detonate these."

A quick glance put a look of fear on Starscream's face.

"Those're Glass Gas missiles! Are you mad!? You'll kill us both for sure!"

"Not mad," Corrected Cliffjumper, "Just very irritated. So go ahead; Squeeze."

Cliffjumper was daring Starscream, and gambling with his life. Koneko was simply afraid, unable to confirm Cliffjumper would do such a thing. Starscream had a gun pointed at Cliffjumper's head, Cliffjumper would kill them both to spite him, and Koneko was unable to do a thing about it.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to.

Mechanical burrowing could be heard from the wall behind Starscream. The Seeker turned around to find the source...

...Only to be knocked out by an oncoming drill.

The Decepticon was sent into the wall behind him. A Decepticon drill ceased its spinning, and Issei hopped out of its cabin, a smile on his face.

"Issei!" Said Cliffjumper.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Coulda shown up a little sooner!"

"I like to make an entrance." Boasted the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Get Koneko and go!"

Koneko refused to leave Cliffjumper. "No!" She snapped, "We're not leaving you behind!"

"You don't have a better choice!" Argued Cliffjumper.

"C'mon Koneko! We gotta go!" Said Issei.

"But Cliffjumper-!"

"I've been through worse! I can handle myself!" Snapped Cliffjumper, "Get her to the surface, she needs more air."

Issei nodded, and took Koneko's hand. The two then took the drill, and drove off.

Cliffjumper's arms buckled, and the roof dropped rocks and dust. Thankfully, he didn't fully give out just yet.

Key word being yet.

Starscream had recovered from Issei's attack. He still had his Throwback Blaster out, and he was still very cross with Cliffjumper. The Seeker turned back to face the Autobot, a death glare on his face.

"And then, there were two." He said.

* * *

Despite Koneko's feeble attempts to stop, Issei pressed on.

"We have to go back for him!"

"We gotta get outta here before Megatron digs himself out!"

"But Cliffjumper-!"

"You heard him! He can handle this!"

"He'll kill himself!"

Issei simply stopped in his tracks. As much as he hated leaving someone behind like that, he told them to run without him, right? Was it really okay to just let Cliffjumper do something like this? Issei found himself asking the question once more.

What would Optimus do?

* * *

Both Starscream and Cliffjumper were on edge.

If Starscream shot Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper would detonate the Glass Gas, but if he didn't Cliffjumper could still do it anyway.

Glass Gas was one of the worst weapons used in Cybertronian combat. It was meant to weaken and debilitate victims, allowing combatants to quickly beat foes down. The gas changed durability, not only disorienting foes, but weakening their armor to the point of glass strength.

It was the high cause of death on both sides.

If neither of them killed each other, the cave roof certainly would.

Starscream chuckled, this situation was quite the comedy.

"You want me to beg? Not gonna happen!" Said Cliffjumper.

"Uh, yes." Said Starscream, taken aback by the Autobot's words, "Begging for mercy would quite...pathetic. Anyway, you're much more valuable to me alive! Imagine Megatron's graciousness we I not only rescue him, but deliver a very annoying and notorious Autobot to him personally."

They both knew of Cliffjumper's infamy.

"Wait," Observed Starscream, "You haven't told your precious human about your...record, have you?

Cliffjumper said nothing, which was quite telling.

"Aha!" Sneered the Seeker, "So, the 'heroic' Autobot has guilt of his misdeeds! However..."

Starscream leaned closer, taunting his victim.

"...This does...Put a smile on my face."

Starscream then heard the hum of energy behind him.

**"BOOST!"**

The Decepticon turned around slowly. What he found was the Red Dragon Emperor's hand aimed right at him.

"Don't move an inch." Said Issei.

Starscream was caught! There was no chance of escape for him!

"Hey, Cliff!" Said Issei.

"Hey, Issei." Returned Cliffjumper.

"Alright then," Ordered Issei, "Raise the roof!"

Starscream unfortunately knew what was coming next. He did as told, and put his hands on the ceiling.

"Whew! Hey, can you hold this for me?" Asked Cliffjumper as he released the roof. Starscream almost instantly buckled under the sheer weight. Cliffjumper strolled away into the exit, leaving Starscream to yell angrily at him.

"Damn you, Cliffjumper!"

"Mhm."

With that, the trio Starscream. Whatever his fate would be, they didn't care.

* * *

Issei, Koneko, and Cliffjumper eventually made it back to the Gremory House.

They were all coated in dust, grime, and dirt.

Rias had a fit, Optimus checked up on them, and Ratchet simply couldn't be bothered at that point.

Cliffjumper was forced to sit in his room with both of his arms suspended in casts and strung up by his elbows. It was very uncomfortable. Koneko peeked into his room, to sneak as much of a look as she could at Cliffjumper.

Why did he seem so...attractive all of the sudden?

Issei went to Optimus's room. He stood at the doorway, looking inside.

(Optimus wears a formal blue suit, with red trim lining in a pattern reminiscent of WFC armor. Standing at 6'2, he has black hair and gray streaks on the side, and dark, baggy, droopy, yellow eyes, pale skin, as though he'd hadn't gotten much sleep.)

Optimus was sitting at his desk, grading student's papers. Unlike everyone else, Optimus never really had many material possessions. He had an axe mounted upon the wall, but the rest of it was as though he hadn't even touched it. Oddly enough, Issei felt he saw it coming.

"Is there something you wish to talk about, Issei?"

"Y-Yeah." Said the boy, put off by the Prime's sudden awareness.

"Please, go ahead." Said Optimus, without pausing in his work.

"In the cave...I wound up face-to-face with Megatron."

Optimus paused. And turned back to face Issei. Clearly, that got his attention.

"He told me things."

"How so?"

"He said if I killed him...You'd be proud."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Issei..."

"I guess you're disappointed in me. If I did smash him, you would have a chance to win your war, and everything."

"On the contrary, Young Issei..."

Issei flinched. Optimus rested a hand on the student's shoulder.

"...I am proud of you."

"Huh!? B-But I didn't-!"

"-Didn't let Megatron trick you into something that would end up being meaningless." Finished Optimus, "Understand, young one, the battlefield is fraught with distractions. Some life-threatening, others trivial. You put your teammates over something that would ultimately be pointless. If you were able to walk away, then it really wouldn't be important for you to kill Megatron."

"So, he was lying about you!"

"What did he say about me?"

"He said you would've been proud...And, you're not as high-up as everyone thinks."

"I've never held myself up higher than anyone, at least I've never felt I tried or wanted to. In truth, I feel as though I'm beneath others."

"You look like you see people like ants."

"On the contrary, people seem more like titans."

"I gotta ask, who was Megatron?"

"Come again?" Said Optimus, clearly confused.

"Who was he?"

"You already saw the answer." Optimus said, secretly hoping Issei wouldn't ask about a certain subject.

"I mean before all the war stuff!" Said Issei, "You've always told me stories about Megatron during the war. You never told me what he was like before it."

"You are correct."

"Will you tell me?"

Optimus thought long and hard.

"Yes. Please, have a seat. This story is quite long."

Issei sat down in a chair, as Optimus began to recount to days before the war.

* * *

**A/N: Well! I saw other people doing a Transformers cyborg-ish human concept, so I felt like doing one as well!**

**Question is now, do I turn this into a full story? Or not? Do I start off from here? Or do I make another story? I have some ideas on pairings, if you want to know about that stuff.**

**Although I kept the DXD ships mostly intact, I did switch around some things. This might not be all the ships in the story, but they're the ones I have so far.**

**Akeno and Bumblebee: It's not a romantic relationship, it's more like Akeno pampering Bumblebee as a sort of maternal figure. It actually came to me as a joke, but I eventually played it out as something worth doing. Although, Akeno sees Bumblebee as a youth, but is still romantic with Issei.**

**Cliffjumper and Koneko: I hinted at this one a bit. It just felt right to me. This is a romantic relationship.**

**Jetfire and Rossweisse: this was one of those "Prideful character acts unnatural" moments. This is a romance, Jetfire is drawn to Rossweisse, but unable to be confident in confessing.**

**Mirage and Irina: This is more of a teasing relationship. It's a little romantic to Irina, but Mirage is too stressed all the time to notice or care. Mirage is blinded by his desperation to go back to Cybertron, and Irina is trying to help him move on from it.**

**Autobots confirmed for this story are: Optimus, Jetfire, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Tracks. There may be more as time goes on, but not yet.**

**Decepticons confirmed for this story are: Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Combaticons, Seekers, Constructicons, Arachnid, The Insecticons, Skyquake, and Dreadwing. There will certainly be more as time goes on, but no-one in particular yet.**

**I have much more to say, and not enough time to write. So, I'll sign off for now.**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
